Wondering
by SftbalLuvr2023
Summary: What is Mitchie thinking? After a tragic accident what happens? Who will save her? Oneshot AU


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places of One Tree Hill, or OTH itself, they are all Mark's

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters or places of Camp Rock, or Camp Rock itself, they are all property of an amazing company called Disney.

Mitchie had always wondered what would of happened if there were more people in her life. If her mother didn't die when she was little, or if her father had actually been there, or if she had never of met Shane.

_Sometimes I find myself wondering _

_If life had gone another way_

_Would I be here pondering?_

_What would have happened anyway?_

_Or would I be some other place_

_Staring danger in the face_

But Mitchie realized that everything that had happened in her life made her who she really was. In a strange twisted way the death of her mom only made her stronger. It allowed her to become closer to her friends and to realize that her friends would always be there for her no matter what.

_How can life be so hard_

_When we are all so young_

_So I am standing here in my yard_

_Wondering when it will all be done_

_I am thankful for my friends_

_So that I am not facing a different end_

But what happens when her fiends all grow apart after a tragic accident? Some become heavy partiers and drinkers, while others throw themselves completely into their studies and/or their music. They all begin to close up inside leaving Mitchie to wonder what happened to change all of them for the worse, while Mitchie is just sitting there…wondering.

_If we had not grown apart_

_Would I be with them _

_Or would she be with us_

_Oh sometimes I find my self wondering_

_What would have happened if _

_I had not let them break my heart_

Everything that happened began to hit Mitchie hard, she lost weight, and would not eat. She would always think and wonder about that friend that got a way, hoping and wishing that there could have been a way for Mitchie to save her. But Mitchie's friends always came through for her. They pulled her out of her slump and helped her to get on with her life.

_But if it were not for my friends today_

_Where I would be I could not say_

_I am lucky for them all_

_The help me up when I fall_

_Though sometimes they may not see_

_The breakdowns happening inside of me_

_I know they will always be there_

_For me no matter what, no matter where_

_My old friends would have never cared_

_Because they were all to worried_

_About their damn hair_

What if Mitchie had been drinking and partying that night, would she be six feet under beside her friend. Or would she be a living vegetable in a hospital, being fed through tubes never to wake again. Mitchie might have never been able to figure out how much her friends really cared about her and how much they needed her and how much she needed them.

_I wonder if I had changed_

_Would I have been there too_

_Drinking, partying, hurting_

_Killing myself slowly_

_Would I be in the hospital too_

_From almost drinking myself to death_

_Would I know who my true friends are_

_Or would they all be too high on meth_

_That they could not see their horrible mess_

But then the bell rang and everyone began to move and Mitchie was jolted out of her day dream. The whole Camp Rock gang was waiting for her and Mitchie realized that everything she needed was right in front of her. It was no use to live in the past and wonder what could have been or should have been. Everything was so much better in the present; she had great friends, and a boyfriend who all loved her. Suddenly Mitchie realized that the past doesn't matter, it is the future that shapes your life.

_But then I wake up and see_

_That everything is right in front of me_

_My family, my friends, my all_

_My friends will always be there_

_To catch me when I fall_

_Because I know they truly care_

_I love them all till' the end_

_I am thankful that they came_

_At a time when I was hurt and down_

_They came and helped me off the ground_

_So as I smiled and brushed the dirt off my knees_

_I laughed and cried but never let them see_

_That deep deep down_

_I still sometimes breakdown_

_Though I am thankful that I got out in time_

_And realized who my true friends really are_

_And that they are there for me_

_If and when I call_

As Mitchie looked around she realized that she had everything that she would ever need. Her family.


End file.
